Konoha Boys of Yaoi
by pockyfreakincrazy
Summary: Was it just them or were all the boys getting together? Multiple pairings. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**_Time for another yaoi story! Yay! This one will have multiple pairings!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

Naruto slurped up his ramen as fast as he could and ordered another bowl. 

Walking into the ramen stand, Sakura came in just as he was recieving his second bowl.

"Hello Naruto."

He quickly stopped eating midway between slurping his noodles.

"Hello Sakura-chan." He said with his mouth full.

-1 second later-

Naruto lifted his dripping face out of the ramen bowl. He licked his lips.

"That tastes good!"

-2 seconds later-

Naruto lifted his face of the counter which now sported a perfect model of his face.

"Naruto! Mind your manners in front of a woman!" Sakura shouted, her fist hovering above Naruto.

_Yeah! Quit being such a little pig!_ Inner Sakura shouted.

"Gomen!" Naruto said, quickly covering his head with his arms.

Sakura was about to smack him again when she was interupted.

"Are you going to order something?"

Sakura stopped halfway though her swing. She turned her head stiffly amd gave a glare.

"Fine." She sat down and ordered.

Naruto quickly perked up and ordered another ramen bowl.

"Ne Sakura-chan..." Naruto started but quickly took another slurp of his ramen. He made sure to swalllow before speaking again. "What are you doing here anyways. You never eat ramen."

"Here you go."

"Arigato." She said as she accepted the bowl. "Well Naruto, seeing as i never have ramen, I took this oppurunity to try some. Maybe you should try something other than ramen for a change." She said, poking him in the arm.

Naruto continued to slurp his ramen as he thought that over.

"Nah. This is good."

Sakura sighed at her failed attempt to changing the blond.

"Itadakimasu." She said and started to eat her ramen.

Naruto finished his and quickly ordered another. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I still don't know how your going to pay for all that? You havent gotten any missions in a while."

"Not a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto finished his bowl just as Gaara was walking in.

"Hi Gaara."

"Hello Sakura."

Gaara walked straight past her and planted a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Finished?"

Naruto quickly pecked Gaara on the lips. "Yep."

Gaara nodded and left some money on the table. "Lets go."

Naruto nodded and quickly got up to follow his boyfriend. He smiled and quickly spoke to Sakura as he was walking out.

"The sex is great too."

No one ever figured out why Sakura fainted that day.

* * *

**_Well, thats the first chapter for you. Like it?_**

**_:looks at the still unconsious Sakura:_**

**_Me: I wonder what will happen when we get to Sasuke._**

**_:Sakura shoots up and clutches tha author:_**

**_Sakura: What did you do to Sasuke!_**

**_Me: Hehe... Umm... if they review you'll find out._**

**_:Sakura and Inner Sakura glare at the readers:_**

**_Sakura and Inner Sakura: REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Next chapter is here for you!_**

**_Sakura: Where is Sasuke!_**

**_Me: I dunno but lets find out together okay?_**

**_Sakura: Tell me!_**

**_Me: Not telling. _**

**_Sakura: He owns nothing. Now read!_**

* * *

There was something strange about those two. Hinata kept telling herself this all the way back. 

There was something strange about them.

Kiba suddenly drapped an arm around her shoulders as they were walking.

"Ne Hinata-chan, are you okay? You look kinda sick."

She quickly turned red. She always did that when people were this close to her.

"N-no K-Kiba -kun. I'm al-alright." She stuttered

Kiba didn't let go, mearly staring at her face as they continued walking.

"Kiba, leave Hinata-chan alone." Shino said. "She doesn't want so much attention."

"Aww." Kiba said as he let go. "And I suppose you want some instead."

Not waiting for a response, he quickly wrappped his arm around Shino's shoulders.

Hinata noticed his skin turn slightly pink.

There was definately something strange about those two.

"Better now?" Kiba asked.

Shino mearly turned an even more noticable pink.

"Thats enough now, Kiba." He said though it was more like a whisper.

Kiba pouted and let go.

"Your both no fun. " He said as he put his arms behind his head.

Shino just turned an even brighter pink, his face too pale to actually turn red red.

"Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?" Hinata said. "Is there..."

Kiba quickly tilted his head.

"Ne, what is it Hinata-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yes Hinata, if you have a concern you should tell us." Shino said.

Hinata quickly turned a brighter red. She violently shook her head.

"N-n-no. It's n-nothing. N-never mind."

Kiba quickly peered at Hinata.

"Hmph. Then don't act as if you have a problem."

"Gomen... Kiba-kun."

"Kiba! Leave Hinata alone!" Shino shouted. They had already arrived at the gates.

"Hai. Gomen Hinata-chan." Kiba said.

"It's okay Kiba-kun." Hinata said, her voice nowbarely above a whisper.

The gates opened. Kiba turned to Shino. "I'm sorry for bothering Hinata."

Shino said nothing as they walked inside.

He stopped as soon as they entered the village. Kiba and Hinata continued walking past him.

"Kiba-kun."

They stopped and turned around.

_I wonder what Shino wants with Kiba-_

Her eyes quickly widened as her face turned bright red.

_KUN!_

Shino walked up and quickly pressed a soft kiss on Kiba's cheek. The little ninja quickly turned bright red.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

Kiba said nothing, placing a small kiss on the bug nin's lips.

"It's okay."

Shino nodded. Kiba quickly latched himself onto Shino's arm.

Shino sighed as they continued to walk off.

Hinata was the second person to be found unconscious that day. No one ever found out why as well.

* * *

**_:Looks at the still unconsciuos Hinata.:_**

**_Me: Wonder what will happen when she finds Naruto._**

**_:Shoots awake bright red:_**

**_Hinata: Naruto..._**

**_Me: Uh..._**

**_Hinata: WHATA DID YOU DO!_**

**_Sakura: AND WHERE IS SASUKE!_**

**_Me: 0.0 Fear for my future safety in later chapters..._**

**_Hinata and Sakura: TELL US!_**

**_Me: Review and you'll find out!_**

**_:Death glares by both of them:_**

**_Hinata and Sakura: REVIEW DAMN IT!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next chapter... next pairing! _**

**_Sakura: IS IT SASUKE?_**

**_Hinata: NARUTO-KUN?_**

**_Me: MAYBE... read and find out._**

**_Sakura and Hinata: READ!_**

* * *

He put the paper down on the desk. Iruka rubbed his tired eyes. 

Ever since being giving the job of assigning missions, the paper work had reached sky high.

He stopped and picked up the paper again. The classrom was empty and the sound of rustling echoed throught the room.

"Kakashi..." He muttered as looked over the man's assignment. A simple assasination mission.

_He should be back by now..._

Assasinations were generaly simple unless it was another ninja that was the target.

"Kakashi... always the one to make people worried." He scoffed, tilting his head to the side and putting the paper aside.

That jounin was more trouble than he was worth.

Iruka quickly picked up another sheet and continued his work.

_Stupid Kakashi... making everyone worried..._

Iruka's pencil snapped. The sound brought him back from his thoughts. He looked down at his paper. It was all crumpled where he had been holding it.

He sighed and threw the papaer away. The poor chunin was just gonna have to do it again.

His eyes glaced at the stack of papers. He could have sworn that it grew bigger.

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his hands.

_Get home soon..._

"Iruka..."

The chunin turned his head towards the sound of his name. Kakshi leaned against the door.

"I'm back."

"With your paperwork?"

"Yes."

Iruka smiled. "Thats a first for you."

Kakashi chuckled and walked over to the chunin. "It is. It's also a first to give this to you."

He handed the work over to Iruka. "Just lucky I guess."

"Maybe." Kakashi walked around the desk. Iruka was working intently on his assignment.

Corse fingers traced the chunin's back. Iruka gave a light gasp.

"Not... here..."

Kakashi lowered himself till his head was just above theleaf nin'sshoulder.

"But I missed you." He whispered and lightly kissed the man's ear through the mask.

Iruka gave another gasp. "Not now..."

"But you want to"

"You were late."

"Did I worry you?"

Iruka turned his head around and nipped the jounin on the ear.

"Baka, of course you did."

A light tapping began to make it's presens know. It was ignored by both men.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said as he lowered his mask. Iruka traced the thin lips with his finger.

"I forgive you."

"Iruka, how far done are y-" Kurenai said as she was reaching the room. Walking inside, she was met with a rather shocking sight.

The two ninja ended their kiss.

Kurenai was the third person to be found unconcious that day. Yet again, no one ever found out why.

* * *

_**Me: Me thinks I might have overdone that.**_

_**:looks at the still unconscious Kurenai:**_

_**Me: I wonder what happens later...**_

_**:Kurenai shhots awake and clutches the author just like Hinata and Sakura:**_

_**Kurenai: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?**_

**_Sakura: AND WHERE IS SASUKE?_**

**_Hinata: WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO-KUN?_**

**_Me:... review to find out?_**

**_Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai: REVIEW OR ELSE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Next chapter. Next pairing. Is it finally time to reveal Sasuke's partner? Remember, I own nothing._**

**_Sakura: SASUKE!_**

**_Hinata: NARUTO-KUN!_**

**_Kurenai: WHAT DID YOU DO!_**

**_Me: Lets read and find out together shall we?_**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted as she tried to run up to the Uchiha. 

_Damn it! She found me!_

He slowly turned his head around to see a blond hair ninja suddenly cling onto him.

"Sasuke-kun! I found you! Where have you been?" She said as she practicaly clung the life out of him.

"Ino...-chan..."

Ino quickly froze up on the spot.

_Did he just say..._

She quickly broke out into a smile. She then quickly hugged him with greater force.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted happily.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ino quickly looked over Sasuke's shoulder.

Neji was staring at the two. She quickly let go of Sasuke and walked around to mee Neji.

"Neji, Sasuke-kum is going to be my boyfriend!" She said happily.

Neji looked past her at Sasuke.

"I camebecause you were late. I was wondering what was keeping you." He said, completely ingnoring Ino.

"Hey!" She shouted. Neji ignored her and walked around her to Sasuke. She kept shouting. "Don't ignore-"

She lost her voice when Neji gave Sasuke a small kiss on the cheek. "I was worried about you."

Ino noticed how Sasuke's skin turned slightly pink.

Sasuke turned around and quickly pecked Neji on the lips. "I was trying to be nicer like you said. She took it a little differently."

"It's okay. So long as your safe."

"Always am." Sasuke said and quickly gave the Hyuuga another kiss.

They walked off in the direction of Sasuke's house. Ino's eyes were glued on their joined hands.

She was the fourth person to be found unconsious that day. No one ever found out why.

* * *

**_Me: Not my favorite pairing but Sasuke had to have someone right?_**

**_Sakura., Hinata, Kurenai, Ino:..._**

**_Me: Uh guys?_**

**_:looks at them frozen in spot.:_**

**_Me: Oh, just shock. What happens when they find out what happens next..._**

**_:Ino snaps awake and clutches the author:_**

**_Ino: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE?_**

**_Sakura: HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SASUKE AWAY!_**

**_Kurenai: WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?_**

**_Hinata: WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO?_**

**_Me: Maybe if they review you'll find out?_**

**_Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai, Ino: REVIEW OR WE'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi peoples! Is back with the next chapter! Yay!**_

**_:all girls are unconcious:_**

**_Me: I'm keeping my mouth shut this time._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

She kept turning to and frow and she slept. A handfell on her shoulder, trying to stop her movements. Ino shot awake and clasped the hand. 

The hand quickly broke out of her grasp and shot back to it's owner.

"Ino... don't be so troublesome when I'm trying to comfort you." Shikamaru said. Under his breath he muttered, "Troublesome woman."

Ino stared at her chunin team member and quickly attached herself to him.

"Shikamaru! It was so scary!"

The chunin sighed. "What was so bad that they had to bring you here in the hospital?"

Ino's eyes shot open as she examined the room around her, still clinging to Shikamaru. "Say what?"

She broke away. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "ANBU found you fainted in the street and brought you here."

"Oh..." Ino said quietly. "I see."

"So what happened?"

She quickly shot a look of confusion at her companion. She began to stutter.

"Well... it's nothing... really... ah I think... it makes no sense... I mean... I thought... they couldn't have... he's practically asexual... Neji and Sasuke..."

She kept rambling on till Shikamaru clasped a hand over her mouth. "You saw Sasuke with Neji?"

She nodded her head, the hand still over her mouth.

Shikamaru withdrew his hand. He nodded his head slightly. "I'm assuming you took it rather bad then."

Ino nodded again. "Yeah I did... wait... you mean...Sasuke-kun... and Neji..."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yep. They have kinda been together for a while now."

Ino just stared at the ninja wide eyed. "I think I need to lay down for a little bit."

A knock on the door caught their attention. Shikamaru got up.

"Who else is coming?" Ino asked.

"No idea but probobly someone troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

Before he managed to grab the handle, the door burst open. A flash of green later, Shikamaru was pinned down by Lee.

"What did I say?"

Ino, shocked at the door explosion, mearly stared.

Lee looked down on the chunin, smirking.

"I made it, Shikamaru-kun."

The words hung in the air. Ino's brain froze. Something about the way Lee said Shikamaru's name...

The two got up. Lee looked over at Ino and gave her a thumbs up. Shikamaru rolled his his eyes.

Lee quickly attached himself to Lee... along with their lips.

Ino stared shocked at the two. Lee broke away. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome."

Lee just gave out a giant grin.

Shikamru turned to the door. "Get well soon Ino."

"Goodbye!" Lee shouted, not bothering to turn around to say it to her face.

As they walked out the door they could have sworn they heard the sound of a very soft thud.

Outside, one of the nurses could have sworn she saw someone collapse in the window.

* * *

**_There you go! The next chapter and possibly the final pairing!_**

**_Me:I think that went rather well. _**

**_:Ino is still collapsed:_**

**_Me: Was that really such as shock._**

**_:gets tapped on the shoulder and turns around.:_**

**_Sakura, Hinata, andKurneai: HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!_**

**_People of Fanfiction: Yep._**

**_Me: Why do you turn against me?_**

**_Sakura, Hinata, and Kurneai: REVIEW SO WE CAN GET MOVING!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey peoples! Sorry for the delayed update... I'm forced to type on my home computer and i really don't like doing that so I was waiting till I got my laptop back byt seein as that aint gonna happen soon... yeah. Anywas, here is the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Me:looks around scared: Where did they all go?**_

* * *

Somthing kept nudging her arm. Sakura groaned and pulled her arm away. 

That somthing then proceded to poke her. Sakura rolled onto her side, intent on getting some sleep.

She felt a breath graze her ear.

"Sakura-chan... wake up!" Naruto shouted in her ear.

-Five seconds later-

Naruto finally fell down from the ceiling. He looked up and saw the hole where his head had been stuck in just seconds ago.

"Naruto! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to disturb a lady when she sleeps!" Sakura shouted at him, waving her arm menecingly.

Naruto quickly backed to the other end of the room. "Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan." He said, rubbing the back of his head which was still sore.

"Hmph!" She said with a pout.

"CanI assume it's safe to come in?"

Both quickly swung their head to the door.

Sasuke had stuck his head in and was looking at the hole in the ceiling.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said gleefully.

Saukra nodded with a smile on her face. Inner Sakura, however, was going insane.

_Yeah! Take that Naruto! Sasuke-kun is visiting me! HA!_

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for visiting me." She said witha light blush.

Sasuke nodded and walked into the room. He took a chair beside Sakura.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes shot wide open at hearing -chan.

_HA! He called me -chan! Take that Ino pig!_

"Ha-hai... Sasuke-kun." She said, her blush comeing back even brighter.

Sasuke quickly rested his chin on his hands. His eyes were closed. "Good."

"Sasuke-kun! You actually came!" Naruto shouted and quickly attached himself to the Uchiha. He quickly pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

All color suddenly drained from Sakura's face.

_Sasuke... and Naruto... and Gaara..._

"Dobe, get off."

Ignoring Sasuke witha grin, Naruto continued.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, where did Neji-kun go off to? I thought he was supposed to be with you."

Saukra was definetly bone white by now.

_AND Neji-sama!_

"Sasuke-kun..." She said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Are you... and Naruto..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentance.

"Nope."

She quickly let out a breath of relief...

"He's my ex."

Before sucking it right back in.

The door to her room opened again. Neji walked in.

"Sasuke-kun, are you finished?"

"Hai."

The Uchiha got up and walked over to Neji. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Sakura was practically translucent.

"Feel better Sakura-chan." Neji called out as the left the room.

They left Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura was stock still.

"Sakura... Sakura-chan... HEY! Wake up!" Naruto shouted while poking her.

"Ghaa!"He shouted and closed his eyes... and poked her again... a little off the area he should have. (he is poking her on her shoulder and kinda went a little to the right...)

-Few minutes later-

The nurse just stood there. Wonder why there where two holes in the ceiling.

* * *

**_Finished! There you go people!_**

**_Me:sighs: Gues I was luc-_**

**_Sakura, Ino, Hinata: YOU LITTLE SNEAK!_**

**_Me: 0.0... hehe... gotta go!_**

**_Sakura, Ino, Hinata: GET TO REVIEWING OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello peoples! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter!_**

**_Naruto: I wonder why everyone seems so weird lately._**

**_Gaara:..._**

**_Me: Okay! Time for the chap-_**

**_Sakura, Ino, and Hinata: THERE YOU ARE!_**

**_Me: Yikes! I thought you were in the hospital!_**

**_Sakura, Ino, and Hinata: GET OVER HERE!_**

**_Me: Heh heh... gotta go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

Kurenai walked into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a bottle of sake in hand. A sheet of paper was on the desk and was currently being stared at intently by the Hokage. 

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted me?"

She took her eyes off the paper and stared at Kurenai.

"I did?"

-crash-

_She doesnt remeber!_

Kurenai got up off the floor and straightened herself out.

_Are they really serious i putting her in charge?_

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. You said you needed me for something."

She tilted her head and stared at Kurenai for a bit. Then at the paper. Then back to Kurenai. Then back to the paper again.

"Right... I forgot."

-crash-

"Ts-Tsunad-sama... what is it that you need from me exactly?" Kurenai asked, already losing her patience.

Tsunade took the paper from the desk and handed it to Kurenai. "What do you make of this?"

Kurenai glanced over the paper. Sakura's, Ino's, and Hinata's names were written on it.

"I belive this is a medical document. What do you need me for? I'm sure a medical inja could be of more use."

"Bah, I know that. However if you look more carefully you would see that all three were found unconscious on the same day shortly after one another."

"And you assume they were attacked?"

"Yep."

Kurenai took another glance at the paper. "Where there any signs of injury after inspection?'

"Nope."

"Any internal damage?"

"Nope."

"Anything after drug tests?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you assume they were attacked?"

Tsunade said nothing. She mearly took another swing of her sake.

"Hokage-sama, I think these girls were mearly in a state of shock."

Taking another swing, She looked at Kurenai out of the corner of her eye. Her mouth still on the bottle she spoke, "What makes you say that?"

Kurenai sighed and started explaining.

"Sakura was found at the ramen stand shortly after Naruto left with Gaara. She might have been shocked that Gaara had returned to the village."

Tsunade nodded.

"Ino was found a short way from where Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun had recently passed by. She might hav been shocked by seeing Sasuke with someone."

Another nod.

"And Hinata... well... n aruto must have done something to get her all nervous."

Another nod. Tsunade spoke. "Thank you. You can go now."

"Hai, thank you, Hokage-sama." Kurenai said and walked away.

Tsunade watched her leave. The door closed and she turned back the small mound of papers in front of her.

She quickly turned her back to them and tookanother swing of her sake.

_I'll get to them later._

* * *

Kurenai sighed as she walked out of the tower. 

"Kurenai! Hi!" A voice shouted out to her.

The jounin turned around to see Kiba waving to her. Shino standing by his side.

A soft smile formed on her face.

_Finally, something normal._

She raised her hand and began to wave to her genin team...

Till she froze when she saw their hands clasped together.

Kiba stared at his teacher who for some unthinkable reason had frozen in place.

"Ne, Shino-kun, what's the matter with Kurenai-sensai?"

Shino relucantly tore his gaze away from his koibito and looked at his teacher.

Then looked back at Kiba.

Then back at his teacher.

"Kiba-kun... I think we should be going."

"Wha? But I wanna know what's wrong with-"

Shino gave his hand a sharp tug.

"Now."

Kiba pouted and quickly turned his head away from Shino, immitating a little kid.

"Fine... I don't care anyways."

They walked off, leaving Kurenai behind, still frozen.

The door leadin to the tower burst open and Tsunade walked out. She quickly stopped wshen she noticed Kurenai standing still.

_What the?_

She swung her head around and quickly saw Kiba and Shino walking off hand in hand.

Tsunade started to chuckle which quickly turned out into peals of laughter.

_Now it makes sense!_

She quickly turned around and walked back into the tower.

That was so worth the bottle of sake she was going to buy.

* * *

**_Finished! I know crappy chapter but I had nothing and my writers block isnt going away and I needed to post something!_**

**_Me: Whew! Lost them._**

**_Kurenai: -still frozen-_**

**_Me: Uh... Kurenai?_**

**_-No response-_**

**_Me: At least she didn't see-_**

**_Kurenai: ARE YOU ON CRACK!I DIDN'T SEE WHAT!_**

**_ME: Yipes! Um... ah..._**

**_Kurenai: TELL ME!_**

**_Me: Uh... review to find out?_**

**_Kurenai: REVIEW OR HELL HATH NO FURY! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Alright! Next chapter is here! _**

**_Gaara: So who are you going to torture next?_**

**_Me: What do you mean by that?_**

**_Naruto: Your so mean to girls!_**

**_Gaara: Uh huh, so who is it going to be?_**

**_Me: I'll never tell!_**

**_Gaara: Then lets read and find out huh?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

"Ow! That stings!" 

"Oh just shut up and deal with it."

"But... it hurts!"

"Oh quit being a baby and stay still."

"But it hurts!"

"Your a jounin! You've suffered worse wounds than this!"

Kakshi kept squirming underneath Iruka's hold as the chunin tried to apply the disinfectant to the jounin's wound.

"IT...HURTS!"

"Then taken a deep breath and close your eyes... and quit squirming!"

"...Fine."

A few moments later, the bandage finally wrapped around his arm, Iruka fell backwards onto his bed. Kakashi got up and walked over to the bathroom.

He stopped just at the door and looked towards Iruka.

"Thank you for fixing my arm."

"No thanks to you..." Iruka mumbled.

Kakashi smiled and walked into the bathroom. Soon, the sounds of the shower running reached Iruka's ears.

The chunin's eyes shot wide opened.

"Wait! Kakashi-kun!" Iruka shouted as he got up and ran into the bathroom...

Just as Kakashi began to take off his pants.

"AH!" Iruka shouted and quickly spun around and out of the bathroom. Kakashi had stopped taking off his clothes.

"Something wrong, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi called out.

The chunin stood outside the bathroom, his face almost beet red. "Ah... uh... you can't... be taking a shower... with those bandages on."

A head poked out the door. Iruka shot up a few feet in the air."Then what do you suggest?"

He quickly turned his back to Kakashi. The copy in smiled at the teacher's reactions.

"Well... I ... ah... could draw... a bath for you... if you want."

_Iruka you idiot! What were you thinking running into the bathroom when he's in there? Did you think-_

He suddenly felt two arms wrap around him andKakashi'shot breath on his ear. "That would be lovely, Iruka-kun. I would really like that." Kakshi said and nipped the chunin's ear.

"Ah... Kakshi-kun, could you leave the bathroom while I get it ready?"

Kakashi nuzzled against Iruka's neck. "I'll be waiting in here."

"Ah... right." Iruka mumbled and quickly ran into the bathroom.

He sighed as he knelt next to the tub and began to run the bath.

_What was I thinking? I nearly ran into him... when he was..._

The blush returned even brighter now.

"Iruka-kun, is it ready yet?" Kakashi called out.

"It is!"

A few seconds later, Kakashi walked in already undoing his pants just as Iruka turned around.

"AH!" Iruka shouted and quickly spun back around.

"Huh? Iruka-kun?"

The chunin knelt there with his back turned to Kakashi. He weakly pointed at the tub and mumbled, "It's ready..."

He suddenly felt Kakashi peck his cheek. Iruka suddenly turned stock still as Kakashi slipped inot the tub.

"Iruka-kun... would you help me?"

The chunin's eyes immediately shot open and the sight of Kakashi in the tub swelled into view.

-one nosebleed later-

"Ah... do you... really need my help?"

Kakashi rubbed his shoulder. "Well I might get the bandages wet if I go at it by myself."

"Uh... I guess... that makes sense."

Kakashi nodded and handed Iruke the wet cloth he was using. "Here. Thanks again."

* * *

"Ah, that feels good Iruka-kun." Kakashi said as Iruka began to wash his back. "Your so good at this." 

The blush returned even brighter back to Iruka's face. "Ah... thank you... Kakashi-kun."

"You what would be even better?" Kakashi asked, his eyes closed.

"What would that be?"

One eye opened and rested it's gaze on Iruka. "If I could do the same for you."

Iruka continued washinghis back while the words began to sink in.

The towel dropped into the tub when he realised what Kakashi had just said. "What!" He blurted out and quickly clasped his hand over his mouth.

"You heard me. I want to do the same for you."

Iruka's face was as bright as a tomatoe. Kakashi turned around withna smile on his face. Iruka stared at the man's battle toned body before turning his attention back to the man's face.

_Im... probobly the only person to have seen him without his mask on..._

Without thinking, Iruka kissed him.

* * *

"Isnt this nice, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi said as he scrubbed Irkua's back. The chunin nodded. 

"Just the two of us." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Iruka. The chunin blushed even brighter.

"Your so cute when you blush. Do you know that?" Kakashi said as he nuzzeld against Iruka's neck.

"Ah... I am?" He said. He started to feel something begin to press against his leg when he realized what it was.

"AH!" He shouted and tried to get up but Kakashi held onto him. The jounin whispered into his ear.

"Do you have something that needs taking care of?" He asked seductevly, making the buldge press harder against Iruka's leg.

"Ah... Kakashi-kun..." He whispered as he turned his head around. He quickly felt the jounin's lips on his.

They broke apart and Iruka stared into Kakashi's eyes. He quickly looked away. Kakashi immediately understood.

If he continued, Iruka wouldn't resist... but...

"I understand. Not just yet."

Iruka quickly spun his head around. Kakashi was smiling at him.

"Kakashi-kun..."

"Now then! Let's get you cleaned up."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi went back to repaying the chunin.

* * *

**_I thought they had enough and decided to give the girls of Konoha a break. Did you like it?_**

**_Gaara:..._**

**_Naruto:..._**

**_Me: Uh... guys?_**

**_Gaara: Naruto..._**

**_Naruto: What?_**

**_Gaara: Bathroom... now._**

**_Me: For another chance at a lemon review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Alright! Hi peoples! Next chapter is finally here!_**

**_Gaara: Are you going to torture us next?_**

**_Naruto: You know you like it Gaara!_**

**_Me: Well lets read and find out nee?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!_**

* * *

The clear night sky hung quietly over Konoha. 

Sasuke stared out of his window at it. The emptyness of the house echoed around him.

He turned his head away from the window and got out of his bed. He slowly made his way his bathroom.

A few seconds later, the sound of the shower turning on filled the empty house.

He stood underneath the water as the searing liquid splashed across his body. Unmoving, he let the water wash away all the tension from his body.

It wasnt long till the house became silent again. The Uchiha stepped out of his shower and silently grabbed the nearest towel. He proceded to dry himself.

He grabbed the nearest pair of white shorts and hurridly put the towel away, leaving his body still damp, his skin lightly tinted pink from the heat of the water.

He walked back into his room to see the shape of a visitor at his window. He walked over, his feet making no sounds against the carpet on his floor.

He reached out and pushed open his window as his visitor slid in silently.

Neji placed a small kiss against Sasuke's cheek. He quickly made a move to Sasuke's bathroom, intent on a shower.

A hand grabbed his and pulled him back into Sasuke's arms.

"I missed you." He whispered.

A small smile made it's way to Neji's lips. "I missed you too."

The arms reluctantly let go of the Hyuuga and he made his way to the bathroom.

The sounds of the shower soon filled the house again.

It wasnt long till they stopped. The slight sounds of movement escaped to Sasuke's ears.

Neji soon came out shirtlesswith skin tinged pink like Sasuke.

He silently walked over to the Uchiha, his eyes not one his body but on his face.

Their lips met and they fell onto the bed. The rustle of the sheets fell onto deaf ears as they moved along the bed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji as he rolled on top of him. Their lips never parted. Skin brushed against skin. Hardness against hardness.

_Not yet._

Sasuke slid off of Neji and layed down next to him.

The Hyuuga draped an arm over Sasuke. The Uchiha nuzzled up next to his lover.

"You'll get caught on day." Sasuke said. Neji nodded.

"I dont care."

Sasuke smiled. He raised his head slightly and gave Neji one small sweet kiss.

Both slept in each others arms with the same thought.

_I'll never leave you._

* * *

**_And there it is people. The chapter._**

**_Gaara: He spared us this time._**

**_Naruto: ...Kawaii! Can you do that with us next?_**

**_Me: Of course!_**

**_Gaara:..._**

**_Naruto: See! Gaara wants it too!_**

**_Me: Do you?_**

**_Gaara: Maybe..._**

**_Me: Review for your next little lemon chapter!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi peoples! Sorry for the super long update but I just had no ideas! Im sorry!_**

**_Naruto: Its okay!_**

**_Me: Naruto -teary large chibi eyes- Your so kind! -glomp-_**

**_Gaara: -death glare-_**

**_Me: Letting go now._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The sounds of the shower were soon cut off.

"Gaara." Naruto called from the bathroom. "Could you help me here?"

The sand nin sighed. He put down his pen and got.

"With what may I ask?" He said as he slowly walked towards Naruto's bathroom.

"I need some help with my towel."

The sudden image of Naruto in a towel rushed into his head.

His pace quickened.

"Naruto?" Gaara said as he poked his head into the bathroom.

Naruto turned around and the full image of his wet body met Gaara's eyes.

The fox boy smiled and motioned for Gaara to come into the room with which the red head quickly complied.

"You didnt even grab the towel yet." Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around his koibito, not caring that his clothes were getting wet.

"Nope."

"May I ask why?" Gaara whispered. _Though I dont mind._

Naruto smirked."Its cause we arent done yet."

"We?"

Naruto turned around and planted a soft, eyt wet, kiss on Gaara's lips.

"Yep. Time for your shower."

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The water fell between them.

Naruto grabbed the soap.

It quickly fell to the ground a few minutes later when they both found each others lips.

The teasing of teeth insude as Gaara's lips flew all over Naruto.

Sounds of sweet delight escaped Naruto's lips.

The water continued to fall between the lovers.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Naruto rustled beeath the covers.

"Mmmm, Gaara?"

The sand nin opened one eye and rested it on Naruto. "What?"

"Nothing." He said happily and nestled closer in Gaara's chest.

Gaara smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"You know, Naruto, I never did finish my paperwork."

He was met with no response. He looked down to see Naruto fast asleep.

He smiled. "Ill do it tommorow."

He gently kissed Naruto forhead.

It wasnt long before he too went back to sleep.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Im sorry its so short. I just couldn't squeeze any more out of this chapter._**

**_Naruto: Its so cute!_**

**_Me: -teary large chibi eyes- Naruto..._**

**_Gaara: -death glare-_**

**_Me: I didnt even do anything!_**

**_Naruto: Review please!_**


End file.
